Various types of animal feeders have been developed for unattended feeding of domestic animals and animals in the wild. My prior application Ser. No. 09/920,231, discloses, for example, an animal feeding apparatus having improved construction and being adapted for gravity flow feeding of animals in the wild, including deer and other desirable game animals, for example. The apparatus described and claimed in my prior application is particularly advantageous in its simplicity and durability as, among other things, it relies on gravity flow to dispense feed to various types of animals.
However, there has been a continuing need for improvements in such feeding devices, including improvements in means for controlling the rate of flow of feed being dispensed, and access to the feeding apparatus by hoofed animals and fowl of different types and sizes, for example, so that such animals have better access to the feed. There has also been a need for improvements in feeding devices which will protect the feed from the elements and feeding devices which may be adapted for placement at the fence or barricade of an enclosed habitat, for example. These and other desiderata in the art of animal feeding apparatus have been met by the present invention.